Tenshi
by icookieness
Summary: I don't own any of the content besides my own character. Madeline Suwazaki enters the Fruits basket plotline, will she mess up the plot or will she bring them EVEN closer?


"Madeline! Madeline Suwazaki! Wake Up This Instant! It's your first day of school!" A voice sounded from downstairs. Deep violet eyes opened groggily, Mouth turning into a wide grin, turning towards a light orange tabby looking at her from its spot on the bed. Madeline shot up and smiled wider. Delicate feet danced upon the room, sweeping the dizzy tabby off the once warm bed, causing it to quickly jump out of pale arms, running out the room door.

"Oi Mittens, Bad kitty." Madeline scolded. She barely peaked out into the hallway, shouting a "Good Morning, Kayla-Chan!"She said, smiling her signature smile and holding up the peace-sign towards her younger sister. Said girl, spun towards her, purple hair bouncing slowly on her shoulder, calm, "Sup" in reply before skidding down towards the bathroom. Maddie winced as she slammed the door, recovering and shaking her head before continuing to get dressed.

::** Madeline-POV:**

I turned slightly at the sound of my step-mom's voice, "Madeline, Kayla! Breakfast is ready!" I opened the door only to almost get trampled as my little sister ran, speeding down the hallway in a banana suit. "Kayla?" She turned towards me swinging a Jake English (1) shirt around before saying a prompt "What?" I looked her up and down before saying, "What in the world are you wearing?"She smirked before crossing her arms, "Does it really matter?"I shook my head and put my arms up in defeat, "I don't even want to know."

We both made our way down to table, sitting down in our seats. I twiddled my thumbs and decided to wait for my mom; I looked up and saw Kayla sitting close to the T.V., drooling over some kid named, "Dipper" from Gravity Falls show on a random channel. I scoffed softly before looking over and seeing my mom bring breakfast towards us. I smiled longingly down at the food spread out for us. "Kayla! Breakfast is ready, Come on."Said girl entered the room and immediately went right towards her seat. "Thank you for the food." We said in union before digging in. 'For some reason, I have a feeling today is going to be a quite interesting day.' I thought, 'I can't help but feel that this new school is going to be and new start for me and Kayla.' I turned towards my sister, who was currently rambling on about something called creepy pasta to mom, who was trying to keep her food down, while listening to her go on about something…I really don't want to know about.

"Hurry up Made-Chan! Can you walk any slower?" Kayla whined at me. I glared in her direction, "Oh hush, we're almost there anyway."I nervously played with a strand of my purple hair, glancing around. "He he, Do we even know where were going?" I asked my sister, who was currently messing with her skirt. "GAH! Why are these so short? DAMN IT ALL." She yelled to no one in particular, completely ignoring my question. I sighed before humming under my breath, straightening out my guitar in my bag. Kayla pointed ahead into a large building coming into view, "Wow, it's so beautiful!" I stared up into it with stars gleaming in my eyes, "This is bigger than the ones in England!" purple hair whipping dramatically around. I looked down to see if Kayla was just as excited as I was, I sweat dropped when I saw she was gone. "Oi, I'm such an idiot." I looked ahead and saw her waving to me, where she was huddled in a group. I smiled, at least Kayla got to get new friends, I couldn't be with her every minute of the day. I nodded off again and began making my way to the office. I nervously entered the corridor, passing by students who were looking at me quite strangely, I shrugged it off and plugged in my earphones, drowning out the sound of whispered murmurs and continued to go get my schedule.

"Bye Madeline-Chan!" Kayla called to me as we parted ways; I bombed her with questions about where we need to meet and where we will go for lunch. She briefly brushed me off with a simple, "U-huh".

I walked calmly down the hall before turning a corner to come smack into a back, "Oi! Will you watch where you're going?" I murmured under my breath, as to not to be rude. Said person turned around with a dazed look in his eyes before scoffing and saying, "You're hair color is ridiculous! You must take out the dye or you will not be allowed to be in this school, as I, the president of Kaibara High, order you!" I gave him a 'who-the-fuck-made-you-king' look before pointing directly behind him at a guy with purple hair almost the same shade as mine, who was currently yelling at a boy with white hair and black side trims about how he didn't want him to picture him in a girls outfit or something' like that. "What about him?" I turned to see an orange-haired boy with a slightly shorter than me, brown-haired girl. "Wow, you people certainly have some strange hair colors." They turned towards me with confused looks before the brunette spoke up, "A-Ano. Hello, My names Tohru Honda, what's yours? Are you new? Oh no! Am I keeping you from getting to class, Gomen! Gomen!" The orange-haired boy said a scruff, "Kyo." The purple-haired one wacked him in the back of the head, "I'm sorry about him, his name is Kyo Sohma, I am Yuki Sohma, this is Hatsuharu Sohma, and this," He gestured to a little blonde boy who was wearing a girls uniform top,"Is Momiji Sohma" I blinked, "Ha-ha, No, No. I'm Madeline Suwazaki. Yes, I'm new, and Of course not." Tohru blinked once, then twice before a brief grin flashed across her face. "Are you from here?" 'She must have been talking about my accent'. I quickly replied," Oh, no. "I'm from England, United Kingdom. They all looked at me for a moment, the boys equally silent, "It's in the United States," I added quickly. "Another Fucking Yankee?" the orange haired boy added. I quickly brushed off his response and quickly made my way around them, striking one daring glance at the white-haired boy, who seemed to be getting angry with that "President" guy who was now shining down on Momji, putting his outfit down. ". "What weird people." I said to myself, turning a narrow corner.


End file.
